Ariel
Ariel is the godmother of Moon Starlight, wife of Eric, and mother of Melody. She is the seventh and youngest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena, rulers of the undersea kingdom of Atlantica. Bio Personality Ariel is a bright, spirited and headstrong mermaid with a strong passion for adventure and exploration. Her tendency to explore the more mysterious depths of the ocean (or more importantly, the world beyond the ocean) can lead to an array of problems to both herself, her friends, and in the confines of her personal life - as seen through her constant confrontations with her protective father, King Triton. Despite this, Ariel's selflessness, compassion and intuitive way of thinking often resolve such problems, as she always takes full responsibility for her actions. Physical Appearance Ariel is a young mermaid with a slim figure, fair skin, and large, deep aqua blue eyes. From childhood to her teenage years, she wore a lavender seashell bra. As a child, her lips were the same color as her skin and as a teenager, they are bright red. Ariel's most defining feature is her long, thick red hair. From the waist down, she has a green horizontal fish-like tail with sea green scales and light green fins. She most likely has the reproductive organs of a tropical fish. When Ariel becomes a human, she wears a dress with long light blue sleeves, a dark blue bodice, and a blue shirt (sometimes white), along with black heels. She wears a big royal blue bow in her hair. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Ariel is known to have at least a very certain degree of superhuman strength, as she was able to move away from an underwater boulder blocking her grotto with relative ease in the original film. When discovering Eric's ship due to the fireworks, she is shown effortlessly climbing up the side of the ship with just her arms. When saving him, she effortlessly pulls him towards the surface and manages to keep them both afloat while holding him with one arm. In The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, she seemed to be able to break the lock on a door to free her friends (albeit using a rock, but this is still especially telling as Sebastian stated immediately prior that she was "a weak helpless girl"). It is very likely that she retains her superhuman strength even in her human form. * Superhuman Endurance: Ariel has superhuman endurance, as, during the final battle with Ursula in the film, she was at one point knocked into a whirlpool that is several miles deep and survived with barely any injuries. Such a feat would kill a normal human if not completely destroy the body of that said human. She retains her superhuman endurance even in her human form; evidenced by the fact that when Ariel was transformed into a human for the first time, her body was not being crushed while trying to swim for air. * Underwater Breathing: As a mermaid, Ariel is able to metabolize oxygen from the water, which negates the need to surface, though she is certainly more than capable of breathing on land. She does not retain the ability to breathe underwater well she is in her human form. * Speed Swimming: Ariel is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than humans or even certain marine creatures in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel as a whole due to her half-marine status. Like dolphins, she is capable of leaping out of water at great heights. For example, she was able to get to King Triton's palace from Prince Eric's kingdom in less than a day, as well as getting from Atlantica to Norway in the episode "Metal Fish" in a similar time fashion. * Aquapathy: Because of her being a mermaid, Ariel is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. She retains this ability even in her human form. * Aquakinesis: As a mermaid, Ariel possesses the power of aquakinesis, as demonstrated in the first film, and it's sequel The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, she caused a wave to form behind her from a nearby rock from which she was watching Eric at a distance (shortly after Ariel had saved him from drowning and he had regained consciousness). She retains this ability even in her human form; as Ariel and Melody both were able to cause unusual wave-forms. * Rapid Adaptability: As a mermaid, Ariel is capable of rapid adaptability. This is especially evident in terms of her becoming human, where she learned how to stand in a few minutes, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the true human customs and abandoning her original beliefs about how human artifacts work, or at the very least not doing it in public. * Thermoendurance: Ariel has demonstrated the ability to endure temperatures far more extreme than would be survivable for a human (especially one of her build). This is shown in the films and the TV series, where she went to the arctic with minimal ill effects other than feeling a bit cold, as well as in Return to the Sea, where she traveled to Morgana's lair, which was located inside an iceberg, and when visiting Ursula's, which was located in a volcanic region. Abilities * Singing: As demonstrated in the first film, the TV series and the prequel film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Ariel is an excellent singer; a talent that she inherited from her mother, the late Athena. According to Sebastian, she has the most beautiful voice in all of Atlantica; her voice is so beautiful, that even Eric had fallen in love with Ariel, after only hearing her sing to him once when she drew him to consciousness with her incredible voice after rescuing him from drowning at sea. * Dancing: As demonstrated in the first film, the TV series and the prequel film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Ariel is an excellent dancer; a talent inherent in most merpeople. After Ariel became human and when Eric took her out on a tour of his kingdom, during which she capably danced with him - as if she had been a human for many years (this is partly due to her rapid adaptability). In her mermaid form with her stunning emrald green tail, Ariel is capable of dancing in a similar fashion. * Expert Swimmer: As demonstrated in the first film, Ariel as a human (initially) was not very good at swimming. When Ariel became human (due to her inability to breathe under water or swim without her tail that she was accustomed to) Flounder and Sebastian were forced to help her get to the surface, otherwise she would have drowned. After Scuttle the seagull had informed her that Vanessa was truly Ursula in disguise, and Eric was compelled to marry Ursula while entranced by her, Ariel realized the sea witch's dark intentions and dove into the water (in order to get to the wedding-ship so that she could save Eric from Ursula) however, she was barely able to stay above the water, as she had to grab onto one of the barrels released by Sebastian to stay afloat, and Flounder helps her to the wedding-ship by pulling it with a rope. However, by the time of the events of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Ariel has become an excellent swimmer, as seen in the ending of the second film. * Swordswoman: By the time of the events of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Ariel has gained at least some knowledge of swordsmanship, which is evident by the fact when she used Eric's sword to cut the rope off a mast to save Melody from Morgana. * Force Powers: After joining the Jedi Order in the undersea portion, Ariel has lklearned many skills with the Force. Such as; * Lightsaber combat: * Ariel has also gained a lot of skill in Lightsaber combat. Using Form I: Shi-Cho, Form II: Makshi, and Form III: Sorensu, as her main lightsaber combat forms Main Weaponry * SG-4 Blaster Rifle * Spear Blaster * Heckler & Koch P11 Pistol *Ocean Blue Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Godmothers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:The Resistance Category:Dragon Riders Category:Humans Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Blaster Users